Desires
by LeonieMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy would never have imagined something like this. How could this happen? And even more important: What if anybody found out about this? / Drarry, Slash!


_This fanfiction is the result of great boredom and a spontaneous Idea, but I hope you'll like it anyway. :)_

_We start at the scene in Myrtle's bathroom, which we all know from the 6__th__ book and/or movie. But, well, I've changed it ... a bit. :D And oh, this is a translation, but the story is mine. It's been written in German originally._

**Chapter One.**

Draco bit his lower lip. 'Don't cry now!' he thought, but he didn't succeed. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks and sobbed quietly. He heard steps and before even realizing what he was doing, Draco had fired a stunning spell at Harry Potter. He didn't really know why. Probably the shock that Potter had seen him cry.

Draco realized too late what he had caused doing that. A fight broke loose and Draco actually countered Potters curses just so he wouldn't run away and be a coward like he had been all the time for the last few weeks. While Draco barely could think of anything else than "_Expelliarmus"_, Potter seemed to use all the spells he knew. Draco had to dodge more than he could cast spells himself.

"Sectumsempra!" The curse hit Draco's leg. He felt a sharp pain and then something wet, right where Potters curse had hit him. Blood!

"Expelliarmus!" – "Flipendo!"

Potters wand flew away in a high arc and Draco fell hard on his back. Before he could get up again Potter had pounced on him and choked him with one hand, while hitting him in the face with the other. Draco gasped, grabbed Potter's hand with his and to pull it away from his throat. With a lot effort, Draco was able to turn Potter over. Draco was now sitting on top of him, choking him with both of his hands. Potter grabbed Draco's neck and pulled him down to his face. Draco expected a tight bite in the neck or his shoulder, but something completely different happened. Potter kissed him. No, he kissed Potter. _They kissed each other._

It went silent for a while. Draco kept his eyes closed, his lips still lying on Potter's. After a few seconds, minutes – Draco couldn't tell how much time had passed – he loosened the grip around Potters neck. The kiss deepened and Draco was unable to tell whose intension it was. Potter put one hand on Dracos neck – too tight to call it tender, too tender to call it malevolent. Draco was paralyzed by the whole situation and unable to resist, but somehow – somehow he didn't even want to. He opened his mouth a gap, letting Potter's tounge in. Their tongues continued the fight Draco and Potter had been fighting just a few Minutes ago.

Potter unbuttoned – No, he ripped Draco's Shirt open. He pulled the green tie until it was loose and fell on the wet floor. Draco did the same to Potter. They stayed like this for a while, Draco topless and Potter with his shirt open, kissing each other, until Potter grabbed Draco's belt buckle, opened it. Draco had goose bumps all over. He grabbed Potter's belt buckle, pulled down his trousers. Potter almost ripped Draco's. A lot more tender than before, Potter pulled down Draco's boxer shorts, gently touched his shaft. Draco gasped. Then he carefully pulled Potters shorts down.

Potter grabbed Draco's hand as he penetrated him. Draco clenched his teeth and stopped himself from opening his eyes.

Draco laid on his back, in a puddle, Potter on top of him. The Slytherin could hear his faint panting next to his left ear. Draco himself bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. While his left hand held Potter's, his right hand clutched on Potter's back. After maybe five minutes – or two hours – Dracos clapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. Potters faint panting had become a loud moan, too.

They stayed like this for a while. None of them moved. Draco didn't dare to open his eyes. Eventually Potter pulled out and got up. Draco heard fabric rustle, steps, and then – silence. For the first time since the kiss, Draco opened his eyes. His clothes lay around him, his wand about seven feet away from him to his left. Draco reached for his boxer shorts and pulled it on. Then he sat and leaned to the wall.

Nothing, except his clothes that lay all around him showed what just had happened. And the more Draco thought about it, the more unrealistic it seemed. Did he just ... Did just sleep with Potter? In Myrtle's Bathroom? Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes after what seemed an eternity, he felt sick. He had goose bumps all ver his body. In his head, he saw pictured of what had just happened, as if he had stood next to it and watched it.

"Well hello, Draco", he heard a voice giggling. The moaning Myrtle sat down next to him and touched his naked upper body. Where her fingers touched him, it felt terribly cold. "Well this is ... a nice surprise. What are you doing here ... well, naked?"

Draco's throat was dry; he had to clear it several times before he was able to speak. "I think I don't want to talk about it."

Myrtle looked at his face, over his upper body, down to his legs. "Oh Draco, what happened to your leg?!" Draco followed her glance. Yeah, right. Potter's curse hit his leg. It stopped bleeding, but there was a quite big wound. "I must have fallen or something." Suddenly, a terrible thought popped in head. What if Myrtle hat seen ... something?

"Myrtle?" – "Mhh?" – "You ... You haven't seen anything, have you?" The ghost looked at him perplexed. "No ... why? What should I have seen?" Draco sighed in relief. "Nothing."


End file.
